What You Mean to Me
by hudgensftw
Summary: Mamma Mia!, High School Musical style. Two months prior to her wedding to Troy Bolton, Gabriella sets out to find out who her father is.
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

Twenty one year old Gabriella Montez woke up with a smile on her face. The date was May 22nd, 2012, and that meant there were exactly two months left until her wedding day. She was marrying Troy Bolton, of course. They had known each other for almost six years, and were each other's high school sweethearts.

Gabriella's life could be considered perfect by some ; she was doing exceptionally well in law school at Stanford University and had already found her true love at the age of twenty one, but only Gabriella herself knew where the empty place in her heart was.

She was missing her father, a man whom she knew existed, but couldn't put a name or face to. According to her mother's diary from around the time she was pregnant with Gabriella, she had three possible fathers, people who her mother obviously was not in touch with anymore. Gabriella was about to find out which of the three would be at her wedding to give her away.

After laying around for nearly half an hour thinking about her father, Gabriella got out of bed, deciding to put her plan into action. With help from the internet, she located the three men's addresses. To her surprise, they all resided in California. It fit her idea perfectly.

All she had to do was send them each a wedding invitation to her wedding. They would be so thrilled to see it was from "Anna Montez", her mother, a woman she was sure they all missed, that they would accept the invitation, and Gabriella would finally figure out who her father was.

The only catch was that she had to do this behind her mother's back. She felt guilty, but she knew it was the only way.

--

Gabriella sighed a content sigh as she put the three invitations into the mailbox that evening. As she walked home, she felt light as a feather. It certainly felt good to know that with those invitations, she was one step closer to finding out who she really was.

**( Author's Note : So basically this was supposed to be super short, it's sort of a test-drive. If I get good reviews, I might continue. If not, why bother writing? Haha. I know that Gabriella mentioned her father in HSM3, but for the purpose of this story, I changed things a bit. I know so far it's pretty much the **_**exact**_** storyline of Mamma Mia!, but I'm pretty sure that I'll change things throughout the story. (: Well … Review away! )**


	2. I Have a Dream

**( Author's Note : Wow! I abandoned this story for too long. Thanks to my three reviewers. I appreciate it! (: This next chapter will be a little short, I haven't written anything in forever, and I'm a little rusty. Haha. Enjoy! And REVIEW! (: )**

**I Have a Dream.**

Grinning at her reflection in the rear view mirror, Gabriella pulled out of her driveway on the early-July day. Twenty minutes later, she reached her destination.

Walking into the airport, Gabriella began to search around for her two best friends. Quickly spotting a brunette and a blonde standing in line at Starbuck's, she headed in that direction. Trying to hide her smile, she causally strolled up beside them.

"Long time, no see." she said, making Taylor and Sharpay turn around.

"GABRIELLA!" the two other girls shrieked simultaneously, giving her hugs.

As the trio walked out of the airport minutes later, nothing could be heard except laughs and endless chatter.

"You don't know how glad I am that you two are here for the month." Gabriella told her friends as she helped them carry their luggage into the spare bedroom . "My mother is driving me nuts with all the wedding plans." She laughed.

"I'd stay longer than a month, gladly." Sharpay laughed as she gestured to the balcony. Down below, at the apartment complex pool, there was a party going on, where most of the guests were shirtless young men.

Taylor and Gabriella glanced at each other, then laughed. That was so Sharpay.

"In fact…" Sharpay continued, "I think I'll go check the pool out. I'll be back soon! Toodles!" she squealed, and headed downstairs.

Taylor plopped down on the bed and smiled at her best friend of six years. "So how've things been, in general? Nervous about the wedding?" she questioned, sitting up.

Gabriella twisted her engagement ring around on her finger as she glanced around the familiar bedroom. "Yes, definitely nervous." She nodded, a faint smile on her face. "But not about the wedding itself , exactly…"

"Then what about?" Taylor wondered.

Gabriella bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Taylor. _Well, I might as well tell somebody… _she thought to herself. _I can't keep this a complete secret, from everyone._

"I invited my father to the wedding." She blurted out suddenly. "Well, actually _fathers. _Plural."

Taylor looked taken aback. "Girl, what on earth are you talking about?"

The bride-to-be sighed softly as she pulled the chair out from the desk and took a seat. "As you know, I have no idea who my real father is." She explained. "I was helping my mom with some cleaning a few months back, and I found her diary. Around the time she got pregnant with me, three men were mentioned. So I invited them all to my wedding. Behind my mother's back, of course. Because she doesn't associate with them anymore. And they're all coming." She finished.

Taylor's mouth formed an "O" shape. "Gabriella! Wow…your mom has no clue about all this? If I were you, I would've told her. This is a catastrophe waiting to happen!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But you don't understand, Taylor." She said, her voice softening. "Before I'm officially married, I want to know who I am. A huge part of me is missing, and that's my father. If I had asked my mom to invite them, it would've been a flat out "no."

Taylor nodded, considering this. She gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I see where you're coming from. And if you need help with anything concerning this situation, I'm here for you." She told her.

"Thanks, Tay." Gabriella said, giving her a wide smile. "Do me a favor, though. Keep this a secret, please? Like, especially from Sharpay." She gave a small laugh. "I trust her and everything. But with her, it'd come out by accident, and the whole world would know." She said.

"I pinky promise I'll keep it a secret. Wait. Does Troy know?"

Gabriella responded with a shake of her head. "No. And I don't plan on telling him."

**( Yes. Super short. Sorry! But I'm just getting back into the mood. This is also just kind of a bump for the story, hoping I'll get more feedback, so I can continue. (: Haha. )**


End file.
